


Out in the Open Air

by orphan_account



Category: Brave (2012), The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merida meets with a beautiful girl by a tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out in the Open Air

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this as non-crack ficcy as possible. I do like how it turned out.

"This is," Audrey said, reaching out a pale hand towards the tree, "amazing." Her eyes were wide, shining bright and full of joy. The sun reflected off of her red hair; Merida's own was a pain, but that hair was nothing short of beautiful. "What is it?"

"A tree." Merida absently rubbed her fingers against the smooth wood of her bow.

"I know!" Audrey ran her fingers over the tree's bark, then reached up and grabbed some leaves. "But what kind?"

"What do you mean?" 

A light breeze blew through, sending curls flying in Merida's face. Some of the leaves flew from Audrey's hands, and she only laughed, watching them go. The sound was hard to ignore, and soon Merida was joining in.

"You act like you've never seen a tree before."

Audrey looked away from her. "I have, but I can't say how many. Besides, I have never seen a tree of this type; not all trees are the same."

Distantly, Merida recalled bits and pieces of a lesson her mother had given her over nature. Merida had mostly just complained about why they didn't do the lesson outside and why she would need to know so many useless facts. What really mattered was whether or not it was edible and if you risked getting poisoned.

"Oak," she said. Her mother had shown her pictures. "That's oak."

"And that over there?" Audrey pointed to a tree in the distance.

"Pine."

"They're all beautiful."

Merida bit her lip. If she didn't do this now, when would she? She clenched her fists. "Audrey,"  
She said, looking the girl directly in the eyes, "I can show you more." Merida held out her hand. "There are lots more!"

Audrey quickly grabbed her hand. "Oh yes, yes, yes!"

Merida grinned. "Then just run with me!" She squeezed the girl's hand.

Audrey squeezed back.

"Do you have any Truffula trees here?"

"Truffula what nows?"

Audrey giggled. "Never mind, Merida. Truffula trees are amazing; I'll have to show you them sometime after this."


End file.
